Dominance
by StrangerHasHappened
Summary: . "So Peter, did you know that most men like it when a woman is dominant."


**Well, what do I say. I say smut, smut and more smut!  
Established P/O! **

_I own nothing! Peter is Olivia's and too bad, Olivia is Peter's._

He sat in a very relaxing lounge chair, reading a rather interesting book. He was so into it, he didn't notice Olivia walking up to him. He didn't even know she was there until she crawled onto his lap, her legs on each side of him so she was straddling him. He smiled at himself as he read the same line for the forth time now, never coming further than the second word. She pulled the book from his hands and placed it on the small table next to the chair.

"'Liv, I was…" He was unable to finish his sentence when he saw what she was wearing, which was practically nothing. Short, black, see-through dress, it didn't even qualify as a dress, more as sexy lingerie. And if he was to trust his eyes it was all she was wearing. He was staring at her, he knew it and she was staring back at him with an innocent look. But the innocence quickly faded as her intentions weren't so innocent.

"So Peter, did you know that most men like it when a woman is dominant."

"Do they now?" He managed to bring out. She nodded, placing her hands on his wrist so they would stay on the chair.

"Yes. But as they reach the point of no return, men prefer to be on top." He knew exactly what she was talking about, and if it wasn't what he was thinking, then why the _hell_ was she wearing this?

"Also," she began, placing her finger under his chin and closing his mouth, "men like dirty-talk, but prefer needy-talk as they please a woman."

"Dirty-talk?" He stuttered. He couldn't believe she was saying that, it sounded so… unlike her. But again she nodded, confidence in her eyes.

"Yes, things as…" she leaned in closer so her mouth was right next to his ear, allowing her to whisper.

"You know, Peter, sometimes, when you walk into my office, I just wish you would swipe my desk clean, throw me onto it and then _fuck_ me like our lives depend on it." His breath hitched, he dug his nails in the chair. Wait, what? Hold on, did she just say that? Did she actually say that? She pulled back, looking in his eyes again.

"I… I see." There was this look in her eyes that told him she had just shared one of her fantasies with him and he made a mental note; _'Fuck Olivia on desk in lab.' _

"And, um… Needy-talk?" He dared. She smiled, she was getting exactly what she wanted.

"Well, you know…" She leaned in closer again, and started in another whisper.

"Please Peter, I need you." She moaned. "Peter. _[Moan] _Yes, Peter there, please. _[Moan] _ Peter!" She ended screaming his name. His jaw had dropped at that first moan, his eyes were wide, his heart was racing and certain parts of his body were begging to be released. Whatever she was doing, it was working, and she could feel it as his already rock-hard erection pressed against her center. For a short moment she let herself go and allowed herself to grind her hips against his, making him groan as she bit her lip so she wouldn't also. And then she pulled back again, determined on achieving her goal and not getting lost in the process.

"So Bishop, I was wondering." Her voice was dark, playful, her eyes were filled with lust and still she looked like an innocent little girl as she tipped her head slightly to the right.

"Do you prefer dominant or obeying?" He swallowed hard, he couldn't think straight and now she was asking him a question?

"Dominant?" He seemed only capable of speaking one word. She smiled a little and then released his hands letting her own drop to the hem of his shirt.

"Dominant." She repeated as she pulled his shirt up and placed sweet kisses on every piece of skin she exposed. Like that she made her way up his stomach, to his chest, in his neck and as she threw his shirt behind her she gave him a hot, wet kiss. And just as he was losing himself, wanting to deepen the kiss and run his hand up her bare leg, she pulled away and firmly placed his hand back on the chair.

"Dominant." He acknowledged. And with the look in his eyes he was practically pleading her to just show him obeying, so he wouldn't have to ask.

"Or obeying?" She asked, as she tipped her head to the right again, placing her hair over her right shoulder so her neck was exposed to him. He lowered his head, kissing a spot on her neck he knew she couldn't resist as he pushed his hips up, making her moan.

"So, which one is it?" She asked, pulling back and looking at him again. He was unable to say anything, to do anything; he couldn't even keep his mouth closed.

"Okay, an other question." He slightly sighed out of relief for the save.

"Do you prefer needy or dirty-talk?" And his breath hitched again. This question was even worse.

"Because I sure enjoy dirty." She confessed. The surprise was written all over his face.

"Is that so hard for you to believe, Bishop? Don't think I imagine you saying sweet things, on the contrary. They don't make me feel like I feel now." She said, as she grabbed his hand and lowered it, allowing him to feel how wet she actually was. She was combining dirty with dominant and if he did as she wanted him to, she would combine needy with obeying. He dipped his index finger inside her and she moaned as he did just as she wanted. She pressed her chest against his, her mouth close to his ear.

"Peter." She whispered on a moan and he was slowly starting to understand this game she was playing. His middle finger joined his index finger as he scattered kisses all over her neck. Her hands were holding the back of the chair tightly, so he could do whatever he wanted with his own. Running his hand up her leg, his other started gently rubbing her most sensitive parts. She let herself enjoy it a second longer, before she pulled in a deep breath and jerked away, grabbing both his hands and placing them back on the chair. Dominant was back again. She pushed herself up on her legs slightly so she could open his jeans and push them down as he used his feet to work the jeans off completely, and as he did so she sat back down again, feeling his erection press against her.

"Dominant and dirty or obeying and needing?" She asked him again.

"All of 'em." He said hoarsely. She acted as if she was contemplating his answer, deciding on what to do, while in truth she had decided long before she started all this.

"Too bad I'm pulling the strings." She said, cupping him through his boxers and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"And those strings are all dirty and dominant." She spoke huskily. She was showing him a side of her he didn't know yet, and he liked it. As she rubbed her hand against him she brought her mouth to his neck, where she kissed and licked him. When she let go of him to trail her hands along his body she inched a little bit closer and he pushed up, making her gasp and close her eyes momentarily. A satisfied grin as he dominated the dominator settled on his face, but it didn't last long. She looked up at him with a look saying 'wrong move' and grinned mischievously.

"I'm pulling the strings, Bishop." She said it in such a way, he knew he was going to be punished sooner or later. And on her watch, it was going to be sooner, to be exact; _right now_! She pushed herself up to lower his boxers, she grabbed his hard erection as soon as she could and then slowly lowered herself onto him. She was not only punishing him, she was also punishing herself, but she had some self-control left and managed to keep the sounds that threatened to escape her own as she only closed her eyes and he growled. When their breath evened again they both opened their eyes to look at each other, and Olivia wasn't ready to give up on her game yet.

"Now, you keep your hands right here." She said as she held his wrists.

"And you're not allowed to move them, because I will get my handcuffs. And we both don't want that." She said determined.

"You don't want to cuff me to keep me in place?" He said daring.

"Oh, I do. I just like the position I am currently in too much, but the day is still young." She winked. He didn't really like the idea he had just put into her head, because she was tortures enough without handcuffs already. When she was sure he wouldn't move his hands she brought hers to his shoulders and lowered her head to his neck as she slowly started moving against him. She licked his neck, making her way to his earlobe when she felt his hand hesitantly move towards her leg. She acted as if she didn't notice, continuing her movements and actions, until his hand was almost on her leg.

"Don't." She said firmly. And he didn't know how fast he had to put his hand back. She grinned a satisfied smile; she was having the upper-hand. If he dared to actually continue and place his hand on her leg, she would let him, but he didn't have to know that. She continued to lick his neck when she reached his earlobe and took it in her mouth. He grind his hips against hers as she sucked his earlobe and they both moaned. She started moving against him faster and she realized she was starting to lose her own game if she continued like this and she decided that if she was going to lose, then at least while she was torturing him. So sliding her right hand from his shoulder down his chest, over his stomach she rested her hand between both their bodies. As he felt where her hand rested he opened his eyes to make sure she wasn't going to do what he thought she would do. But damn, she was. As her head rested on his shoulder she kept moving against him, and then she started rubbing her most sensitive spot with her own fingers. Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing, she was really punishing him and she knew it. She felt he was looking and she raised her head to look at him, disbelief in is his eyes. She grinned; she had achieved her goal, he had been punished. Deciding it was enough, she brought both her hands up to cup his face as she kissed him soundly. She fastened her pace and soon they both reached the edge, and just before she felt him, and herself, come she stopped.

"Now, Peter, do you want it now, or later? 'Cause you can only have one!" His eyes jerked open, he looked at her unbelievably and she grinned wickedly at him.

"Damnit Olivia!" He practically screamed, not believing that she actually _stopped_. And as she kissed him again she tipped them both over the edge.  
After a moment or two, when both were calmed down again, she looked at him seriously.

"I meant what I said."

"Oh, we'll see about that!" He said, as he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom where he threw her on the bed, having completely forgotten about the book that still lay on the table next to the chair.

**So, tell me what you think.  
And I am going to be completely honest, I am thinking of a sequel... ^^**


End file.
